Magnetic random access memory (MRAM) is a non-volatile random access memory which gains popularity in recent years as potential replacement for dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random access memory (SRAM) and flash. MRAM, for example, includes magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) element which uses magnetic polarization to store information. For example, READ and WRITE operations of the MRAM device rely on the MTJ element. However, magnetic interferences can be a problem for MRAM devices. For instance, MTJ functions can be affected by an external or local magnetic field. The external or local magnetic fields not only distort or change the spins within the MTJ device or bit, but also induce changes on electrical signals of the circuits. READ and WRITE operations in MRAM devices are inevitably affected by external or local magnetic fields. These cause reliability issues in MRAM devices.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide reliable and cost effective processing of magnetic shielding techniques to protect the MTJ device or bit from external or local magnetic fields.